UNA CELEBRACION INOLVIDABLE
by adrinag1
Summary: Albert asiste a una fiesta que pareciera ser como cualquier otra, sin siquiera imaginarse que el destino le reservaba una sorpresa. Una historia moderna con un final diferente en la que cualquiera puede ser la protagonista. Minific presentado en la GF2017


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

UNA CELEBRACIÓN INOLVIDABLE

Muchas veces en al vida tenemos la oportunidad de celebrar eventos únicos que son de alguna manera irrepetibles. Generalmente, nos gusta compartir estos momentos tan especiales con aquellas personas que nos son cercanas y de esta manera, que ellos también sean testigos de algo que a muchos nos gustaría conservar en la memoria para siempre.

Tal era el caso de la celebración de una boda que estaba por suceder en aquella típica y fresca noche de septiembre. Una que jamás sería olvidada por sus protagonistas.

Todo comenzó un mes antes del evento, cuando Isa recibió la invitación para asistir a la boda de su primo Pablo. Como era común en ella, con tanto trabajo en la universidad, no se dio cuenta de que la fecha de la fiesta se aproximaba sino hasta que miró el calendario y descubrió que tan sólo faltaban unos días más. En definitiva, estudiar una carrera tan complicada como lo es la ingeniería, no la ayudaba en mucho con su vida social.

De esta manera, una tarde se tuvo que dar el tiempo sí o sí, para dedicarse a buscar entre su guardarropa aquella prenda que sería perfecta para el tan ansiado baile. Con cierta desilusión, Isa cayó en la cuenta de que la mayoría de sus vestidos no eran los más adecuados que digamos para poder lucir en una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo por la noche en un jardín a la luz de la luna.

Desilusionada, la joven se vio ante la disyuntiva de solamente tener dos opciones para poder hacer su elección: un vestido rosa pastel y otro más blanco con sutiles motivos negros.

Así que colocando ambas prendas sobre la cama, no podía decidirse del todo. Ambos no eran muy elegantes como intuía que usarían las otras chicas, pero bien podrían servir, ya que se trataban de vestidos de coctel. Sin embargo, no eran para nada sofisticados o deslumbrantes.

Isa suspiró desanimada.

No tenía el tiempo ni los ánimos para poder ir de compras, debido a que los exámenes más importantes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba de toda su concentración para pasarlos... no para ir de comparas, algo que en realidad no le atraía mucho.

"Si elijo el rosa," Se dijo con tono pensativo, "tendré que comprar unos accesorios que le combinen y como tiene líneas blancas, tal vez pueda usar los zapatos blancos ... "

Sin estar muy convencida, pensativa y con su dedo en el mentón, dirigió entonces su mirada al blanco. "Las líneas negras que tiene dibujadas a los bordes, junto con los botones negros, se ven más adecuados. Es sencillo, pero con un lindo cinturón negro, resaltaría elegantemente. También, podría solamente agregarle unos aretes y un colgante en plata."

Aunque decidiera llevar el vestido blanco, aún así necesitaba adquirir el susodicho cinturón. "¡Diantres!," Se decía con fastidio, "¿Por qué es siempre tan complicado esto de arreglarse para ir a una fiesta?"

Así que sin pensarlo más, en ese mismo momento tomó su bolso y se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano para comprar lo que le hacía falta. En verdad que eso de ir de compras no le hacía muy feliz que digamos.

Una vez frente a las tiendas, Isa se dio cuenta de lo complicado que podía ser conseguir algo en específico. Por suerte para ella, dio con una bisutería que tenía precisamente lo que necesitaba: se trataba de un bonito cinturón negro con un adorno en plata al frente. Como le pareció lindo, preguntó a la chica que atendía el negocio si también tendría algún accesorio que le combinara.

Sonriente, la empleada le mostró de inmediato un par de aretes con un colgante en forma de una delicada mariposa que harían perfecto juego con el cinturón. En cuanto lo vio, Isa supo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Ya que estaba ahí, le preguntó a la chica si estos accesorios servirían para su vestido y como llevaba una foto de éste en su teléfono, la empleada le echó un vistazo.

"No hay duda, se verán muy bien." Le dijo mientras señalaba el vestido, "El corte clásico de la falda es perfecto para el cinturón negro y los accesorios en plata combinan con elegancia con todo. Lo único que te recomiendo es que lleves algo más en el cabello..."

"Eso no será necesario," La interrumpió Isa, "pienso cortármelo y solamente necesito una diadema sencilla."

"Pues creo tener lo que necesitas." Respondió la chica mientras se alejaba un momento para luego volver con una delicada diadema, la cual tenía un intrincado adorno de pequeñas flores que hacían parecer como si estuvieran flotando en el cabello.

"¡Es perfecta!" Comentó Isa emocionada. "Me lo llevo todo." Dijo satisfecha mientras sacaba de su bolsa la tarjeta de crédito.

Y de esta manera, felizmente había terminado con las compras del día... y de paso, parte de su problema. Aún faltaba el asunto del corte de cabello.

-

No obstante, los siguientes días fueron de mucho estrés para ella. Aunque quiso darse tiempo para ir al salón a cortarse el cabello, Isa simplemente no pudo. Esas eran las épocas de los exámenes y cada vez que llegaba a casa, tenía mil y un cosas para hacer antes de siquiera pensar en su persona.

Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el tan temido día. Por lo que en la mañana de ese sábado, Isa tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para asistir a sus clases de inglés y para media tarde cuando hubo terminado, tuvo que salir casi corriendo para el susodicho salón de belleza que para su suerte no estaba lejos de su casa.

Desafortunadamente al llegar, notó que no era la única en el lugar... había ya varias personas antes de ella y la estilista, parecía no dar abasto.

Una a una, las mujeres, jóvenes y hasta niñas, fueron tomando su turno para poder ser atendidas. Mirando constantemente su reloj, Isa se dio cuenta de que apenas y tendría tiempo para poder arreglarse. Así que ante la disyuntiva de regresar a casa y tratar de peinarse ella misma olvidándose de todo, o de simplemente esperar su turno para cortarse y peinarse el cabello, le dieron las cinco de la tarde.

Para entonces, la estilista ya la estaba atendiendo. Como Isa pensaba cortarse el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros, en lugar de llevar su acostumbrado pelo largo, la mujer con las tijeras en mano, fue dándole una linda forma a su otrora cabellera a la cintura.

Sin embargo, todo el estrés y espera valieron la pena. Al final, su cabello lucía no sólo bonito, sino también bien sofisticado para la fiesta. Al verse en el espejo, Isa apenas y podía creerlo, se veía diferente y muy elegante. En definitiva, la diadema que compró era el único toque que necesitaba.

Satisfecha, de inmediato salió corriendo para dirigirse a casa y poder arreglarse.

Mirando de nuevo el reloj, con desilusión se dio cuenta de que sería inútil el siquiera intentar llegar a la ceremonia religiosa que para entonces ya se estaba efectuando. Tendría que conformarse con llegar a la recepción misma.

Entonces, mientras aún se estaba arreglando apurada en su habitación, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta: se trataba de su queridísima prima Ana.

"¡Hola, Isa!, ¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó la recién llegada que estaba un tanto distraída al estar buscando algo en su cartera, pero que al verla con su nueva apariencia, no tardó en comentarle, "¡Qué bien que te ves!, Vaya, jamás pensé que una estudiosa como tú se animaría a llevar este estilo. En verdad que te ves muy bien con ese corte de cabello."

"Ja, ja." Le respondió sarcásticamente Isa. "Para que te lo sepas, he estado pensando en llevarlo así por días, pero no había tenido el tiempo..."

"Ni la excusa." La interrumpió sonriente Ana. "Recuerda que en la fiesta habrá muchos chicos guapos con los cuales lucirse." Agregó con un guiño.

Isa solamente la miró seria y soltando un suspiro de derrota, se dirigió de nuevo al espejo para tratar de maquillarse, y mientras lo hacía, le comentó, "Sabes que este tipo de fiestas no me hacen ninguna gracia. Voy porque es la boda de Pablo y porque estará toda la familia. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría en casa estudiando. Tengo dos exámenes muy importantes la próxima semana y te aseguro que ocupan mucho de mi mente como para andar pensando en chicos."

Su prima, puso los ojos en blanco y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío ante el comentario. Ana era consciente de la seriedad de su prima y de lo mucho que significaba para ella ser la mejor en todo, pero también sabía que a Isa le faltaba esa parte social que es tan importante para todos. En definitiva, ésta sería una buena ocasión para que socializara un poco.

Frente al espejo, Ana pudo darse cuenta de la dificultad que estaba teniendo Isa en maquillarse, así que tomando cartas en el asunto, Ana decidió que lo mejor sería que ella la ayudara si querían llegar a tiempo a la fiesta.

No muy convencida de dejarse maquillar por quién era la 'chica bonita y coqueta' de la familia, Isa eventualmente se dejó llevar, ya que de otra manera le llevaría horas el poder quedar lista.

En cuestión de minutos y al acabar, ambas jóvenes no podían creerlo, ya que Isa se veía simplemente espectacular. Con su nuevo peinado, su sencillo pero elegante atuendo y el maquillaje discreto pero natural, sus facciones y figura resaltaban muy bien.

Al verla, Ana quedó satisfecha. Por primera vez, se podía ver a la linda chica que tenía por prima detrás de su acostumbrada presencia informal.

Así que tomándola súbitamente por los hombros, Ana la llevó consigo hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero en donde ambas se pudieron admirar. "Mi querida Isa, estoy segura de que ambas disfrutaremos de una velada inolvidable... estamos listas para deslumbrar a todos y de eso, no me queda duda alguna."

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, Isa tuvo que admitir que lo que su prima le decía entonces, era verdad. Ambas se veían despampanantes. Esa noche curiosamente, ambas llevaban atuendos que las hacían contrastar mucho la una de la otra. Mientras que Ana había optado por un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color ocre con motivos naranjas y zapatillas altas, Isa portaba un vestido blanco con corte clásico arriba de la rodilla que le hacía perfecto juego con sus también zapatillas blancas.

La hora de dirigirse a la fiesta y comenzar la que sería una velada inolvidable, estaba a punto de comenzar.

-

El jardín estaba adornado por cuantiosas velas colocadas sobre las mesas de manteles largos y blancos con ramos de flores en color blanco y rosa, combinando asimismo con los variados faroles que adornaban los arcos de piedra situados a un costado. Además, unas cuantas luces blancas y pequeñas muy llamativas más que habían sido colocadas de más estratégicamente por el lugar, complementaban la decoración. No obstante, lo que más alumbraba en ese momento era la luz del astro que era el testigo silencioso de lo que estaba por ocurrir... curiosamente, esa noche coincidía con una luna llena que bañaba con su luz todo el jardín.

Por esa razón, para cuando arribaron las dos jóvenes en el carro de Ana, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Todo a su alrededor parecía salir de un maravilloso cuento en donde las diminutas luces que brillaban en los árboles y arbustos, daban el aspecto como si se tratase de Navidad. En verdad que quien planeó todo esto, dedicó mucho tiempo para lograr tal efecto.

Las dos chicas, como no habían asistido a la ceremonia religiosa, llegaron un poco antes que todos los demás asistentes y sin más, se sentaron en una mesa no muy alejada de lo que sería el escenario para el baile.

Conforme la noche iba avanzando, poco a poco los muchos invitados fueron llegando y al parecer todos lucían sus mejores galas. Varios de los hombres portaban regios trajes oscuros o negros adornados por sus coloridas corbatas; mientras que por otro lado, las damas sí que se lucieron al vestir elaborados vestidos multicolores siendo lo más llamativo de la concurrencia.

De esta manera, muchas de las presentes optaron por vestidos negros, rojos, azules o por variados tonos oscuros. En sí, pareciera que muchas habían elegidos sus mejores atuendos para deslumbrar con su presencia el lugar.

Fue por esta razón, que sin pensarlo, Isa destacaba por el contraste de su vestido. Y fue precisamente esto lo que llamó la atención de un joven rubio que portaba un smoking con la corbata del mismo color, y que recién llegaba al lugar.

Como es sabido, en este tipo de fiestas es común ver a quienes son los 'principales acompañantes y testigos' del novio en sus mejores galas. En esta ocasión, el novio optó por tener a su lado no uno sino dos de sus mejores amigos: se trataban de dos jóvenes desconocidos por todos que curiosamente, resultaron ser los más guapos y atractivos de la fiesta.

Por esa razón, al verlos llegar en compañía de los novios, Ana rápidamente codeó ligeramente a su prima para que se volviera a mirar a los recién llegados. En cuanto Isa cruzó su mirada con el que parecía ser el mayor de los jóvenes, sintió que algo en su interior se estremecía al ver lo atractivo que era. Esto la hizo tragar en seco.

Sin embargo, esto no se quedó así, ya que conforme la pareja de novios y su séquito de acompañantes fueron avanzando hasta la mesa principal, un par de ojos azules no se despegaba de la mesa que estaba directamente al frente y en donde al parecer, se centraba toda su atención.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, con toda pompa y ceremonia, ambos novios dieron un pequeño discurso de bienvenida a los comensales, amigos y familiares presentes. Acto seguido, se dispuso que comenzaran con la cena.

Así, una flotilla de meseros apareció y hábilmente, se dispusieron a servir un elegante menú preparado exclusivamente para celebrar la tan feliz unión de la pareja. De esta manera, uno a uno los diversos platillos fueron servidos.

Mientras tanto, Ana e Isa se dedicaron a charlar amenamente con las personas que las acompañaban a la mesa y que resultaron al final, también ser unos parientes suyos. A decir verdad eran sus propios tíos, por lo que entre risas y comentarios ligeros, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena.

No obstante, algo curioso no escapó a la perspicaz mirada de Ana: se trataba de aquel rubio desconocido junto al novio que no despegaba la mirada de su prima. Por largo rato se dedicó en silencio a tratar de comprobar su teoría, al tiempo que su distraída prima conversaba amenamente con los demás.

Y no fue sino hasta que estaba convencida de lo que sucedía, que Ana le habló al oído a Isa. "No voltees ahora, pero creo que el chico rubio junto al novio te ha estado mirando con detenimiento, y no te ha despegado la mirada desde que llegó."

Como era de esperarse, Isa no hizo caso de la advertencia de su prima y sin más, se volvió al frente para encontrarse con ese par de ojos que la veían insistentes y que al toparse con los de ella, se volvieron discretamente hacia un lado para decirle algo al oído al otro muchacho rubio al costado, quien se giró entonces para verla en ese momento. De inmediato, Isa sintió cómo las mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y que a partir de ahí, no le darían tregua alguna. Efectivamente, ella era el objeto de interés de ese joven.

Sin embargo, Isa por su parte y con disimulo, trataba de no mostrarse sorprendida ante su prima, por lo que con voz baja le respondió mientras daba una probada al postre que recién les habían servido. "Creo que te equivocas..." comentó sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro, "él está conversando con el otro chico."

Ana solamente permaneció callada mientras discretamente dirigía su mirada hacia dónde ahora, el otro rubio más joven, también la miraba a ella misma con interés, haciéndola sentir también nerviosa.

Por esa razón, ninguna de las dos dijo nada después de esto y se dedicaron a saludar a los parientes y amigos que se acercaban a la mesa, pero ambas eran consientes de que en definitiva, esos dos galantes jóvenes las miraban con insistencia.

Pronto terminó el festín y era ahora el momento en que los novios bailarían su vals de 'recién casados'. Había llegado el momento para dar inicio con el baile.

Después de escuchar los acordes de una romántica melodía, uno a uno los dos jóvenes en smoking tomaron turno para bailar con la novia, mientras que Ana e Isa se dedicaron a admirarlos desde donde estaban. En verdad que eran muy guapos y no fue casualidad que también llamaron la atención de cuanta jovencita estaba en el baile.

Por esa razón, las chicas escucharon a las demás comentarlo, en especial a tres de ellas que estaban justo detrás. Entre suspiros y risillas, las otras jovencitas exclamaban emocionadas sobre el hecho de que esos chicos tan guapos eran en realidad amigos del novio y que fueron a la universidad juntos. En sí, los dos eran extranjeros y al parecer eran parientes entre sí, habiendo viajado desde muy lejos exclusivamente para la boda de su amigo Pablo.

Tanto Ana como Isa sintieron curiosidad de saber quiénes eran y afortunadamente, no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo.

En cuanto los compases de la melodía terminaron, el chico rubio más joven no perdió la oportunidad de dirigirse hasta la mesa donde estaban las chicas acompañado por el novio, y obviamente las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

"Isa, Ana, es un gusto verlas aquí." Les dijo saludándolas el novio con un beso y luego se dedicó a hacer las debidas presentaciones. "Este es mi amigo Anthony que ha venido desde Inglaterra con su tío para acompañarme en este día. Me ha pedido que les presentara mis queridas primas y como no puedo negarle nada, venimos a saludarlas."

Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas al principio, pero sin perder la ocasión, Ana fue la primera en extender su mano para saludar al recién llegado. "Mucho gusto, me llamo Ana." Isa solamente le sonrió con amabilidad mencionando su nombre.

El rubio también extendió su mano y para sorpresa de la joven, de inmediato invitó a Ana a bailar. "¿Me harías el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo?" Preguntó él con cierto acento inglés que de inmediato delató su procedencia.

"¡Encantada!" Fue su respuesta y sin demorar más, los dos se dirigieron a la pista en donde comenzaron a bailar. Isa por su parte, sonrió feliz por su prima. Seguramente la velada sería muy interesante para ella, tal como se lo había propuesto esa misma tarde.

Entonces, Pablo se sentó junto a Isa para charlar unos momentos con ella mientras Ana bailaba emocionada al compás de una melodía moderna. El novio le comentó a su prima que el mayor de sus amigos había sido su compañero durante la universidad y que el otro muchacho más joven era en realidad su sobrino. Con el paso de los meses, los tres se frecuentaron volviéndose inseparables y para cuando les anunció que se iba a casar, los otros dos no dudaron en hacer un viaje a través del Atlántico para acompañarlo.

Isa miraba todo sorprendida. No obstante, tan concentrada estaba ella escuchando el relato de su primo que no se dio cuenta de que otros ojos color cielo la miraban desde el otro lado. El rubio mayor se encontraba charlando con la novia, pero eso sí, sin perder la oportunidad de mirar de vez en cuando a la mesa donde estaban Isa y su amigo.

Por esta razón, en cuanto la novia se disculpó para saludar a unos parientes que recién llegaban, tomó de un sorbo el champaña que tenía en la mano y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaban la misteriosa chica y su amigo.

En el momento en que ambos notaron su presencia, Pablo no tardó en hacer las presentaciones. "¡Qué bueno que llegas, Albert! Mira, quiero presentarte a mi querida prima Isabel."

"Mucho gusto." Respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío." Le dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo y sin poder contenerse, desvío su mirada a un lado para mirar a su primo, lejos de los intensos cielos que la admiraban.

Notando que algo interesante estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos, el novio no tardó en ponerse de pie, excusándose porque tenía que saludar a otros recién llegados. Así que palmeando a su amigo en el hombro, se abrió paso entre las parejas que bailaban para dirigirse hasta su mesa al otro lado.

Al verse solos, el corazón de Isa comenzó a latir descontrolado y por ende, los nervios la invadieron; su única reacción fue desviar la mirada hacia abajo. Notando esto, Albert sólo sonrió y sin saber cómo romper la barrera que por lo visto su timidez había puesto sin querer entre ellos, decidió darle tiempo a la chica. Así que se disculpó con ella y dándose la media vuelta, se alejó de ahí.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de su ausencia, Isa no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

"¡Diantres!" Pensó en sus adentros. Pero no pudo evitarlo al sentirse tan cohibida ante la varonil presencia, y de paso no saber qué decirle; obviamente el chico debió haberlo notado. Suspiró derrotada y por ende, un tanto desilusionada.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese momento con la llegada de Ana y su acompañante. Desde que comenzaron a bailar, los dos no habían parado de hablar y para ese momento, los dos jóvenes se sentían más en confianza. Así que al sentarse en la mesa, los recién llegados se dedicaron a charlar entre ellos mientras que Isa decidió hacerse la desentendida y con su bebida en la mano, admiraba distraída a la gente que estaba bailando.

Entonces, al comenzar otra melodía, Ana animó al chico para que bailaran y éste se disculpó con Isa prometiéndole que bailaría con ella la siguiente pieza. Isa solamente sonrío al descubrir que esos dos realmente hacían una linda pareja. Mientras Ana era toda vivacidad y carisma, el otro joven con gentiles modos, agradable manera de ser y disposición, eran el complemento perfecto.

Sin querer dejo soltar un suspiro. Por lo menos una de ellas tendría una velada inolvidable.

Así que mientras miraba distraída a su prima y al chico, no se percató de que alguien se acercaba hasta ella sino hasta que vio una mano extendida al frente. Isa se giró para ver de quién se trataba y cuando dos miradas se entrelazaron, una sutil voz le hacía una invitación.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Era Albert que le hablaba con una sonrisa.

Isa no supo qué decir y tragando en seco, solamente le respondió asintiendo, colocando su mano sobre la de él para que la guaira a la pista de baile.

Al compás de una suave melodía que en esos momentos tocaba la orquesta, los dos comenzaron a bailar juntos. Sentirse entre los brazos de ese desconocido despertó una sensación única y desconocida en Isa... una que nunca antes había experimentado. Mientras su corazón latía descontrolado, el roce de su varonil mano sujetando la suya y la otra colocada suavemente sobre su cintura, la hicieron sentirse literalmente en las nubes.

De esta manera, Isa con su mano posada en su hombro, se dejó llevar al compás de la música mientras que con su cabeza a un lado, desviaba intencionalmente su mirada para que él no percibiera su nerviosismo. Algo que obviamente le resultaba difícil, ya que la femenina mano temblaba sobre la de él.

Albert por su parte, solamente se dedicó a mirarla extrañado. No comprendía el motivo por el cual ella simplemente lo evadía. Así que decidido a romper con la aparente muralla que existía entre ellos, le preguntó algo para llamar su atención.

"Linda noche, ¿no te parece?" Al escucharlo, Isa no tuvo más remedio que girarse a verlo y sin querer, se sumergió en esos intensos cielos que la miraban, haciéndola poner tan nerviosa que casi se tropezó. Albert reaccionó en seguida y la acercó más a él para sujetarla, tomándola de la cintura.

La joven soltó su mano para asirse de sus brazos y con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su pecho, se detuvo en seco para luego levantar con lentitud el rostro y de nueva cuenta encontrarse con los de él. El varonil y fino aroma a maderas de él, la envolvió por completo haciéndola sentir como si flotara... ahora su mente y sensaciones, estaban irremediablemente llenos de él.

No obstante, para Isa las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Ahora, el rubio la miraba serio y con un aire de incógnita. Por un momento, ellos simplemente se sumergieron en este sutil acto de abrazarse, al tiempo de que pareciera que todo y todos a su alrededor se hubieran desvanecido, dejándolos a ellos en un mundo propio.

Con la mirada de ambos brillando con la conexión que se había dado en ese momento, no se dieron cuenta de que una pareja más se acercaba. Y no fue sino hasta que unas palabras rompieron el encanto del momento, que se dieron cuenta de ambos estaban totalmente inmóviles en plena pista de baile.

"¿Sucede algo, Isa?" Fue la pregunta que la novia le hizo al acercarse con su ahora esposo.

En ese momento, la chica reaccionó y soltándose de Albert, nerviosamente respondió que todo estaba bien y se excusó diciendo que solamente su acompañante la había sujetado cuando ella estuvo a punto de tropezar.

La pareja de novios miraron extrañados tanto a uno como al otro, generando por supuesto una situación incómoda entre ellos. Así que sin decir más, Albert tomó a Isa de la mano que para entonces estaba totalmente desprevenida y disculpándose, se la llevó consigo fuera de la pista, abriéndose paso entre las otras personas que continuaban bailando.

Los recién casados miraron desconcertados a la pareja que se alejaba, pero como ellos mismos tenían planeado seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, el novio tomó a su ahora esposa de la cintura, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se olvidó de todo para poder disfrutar del baile con ella.

No muy lejos de ahí, Albert guió a Isa hasta los arcos debajo de los cuales estaban alocadas unas mesas con bebidas y tomando una, se la ofreció a su acompañante para luego hacer lo mismo. Entonces alzando su copa, propuso un brindis.

"Por una velada inolvidable." Isa continuaba un tanto confundida, pero al verlo levantar la bebida, lo imitó y ambos brindaron.

Sin embargo, mientras bebía el champaña, Albert no apartó en ningún momento su intensa mirada de su acompañante. Pareciera que no quería perderla de vista ni por un instante. Obviamente ella la notó y sintiéndose de nueva cuenta nerviosa y sonrojada, desvío la mirada a un lado.

En eso, el padre de la novia se acercó hasta ellos para saludar a Albert y después de hacer las debidas presentaciones, los dos hombres se dispusieron a charlar mientras ella se desentendió un tanto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pista de baile. Ahí pudo distinguir a Ana que todavía seguía bailando con el otro rubio.

Lo que en verdad le llamó la atención en ese momento fue ver la compatibilidad que esos dos tenían. Así que mientras bailaban al ritmo de una melodía moderna, la pareja reía entusiasmada y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Isa no pudo evitar sonreír. Pareciera ser que por fin su querida Ana había encontrado al chico idóneo para ella. Este pensamiento dibujó sin querer una gran sonrisa en ella, algo que Albert admiró en silencio mientras trataba de escuchar lo que le decían.

En verdad que él estaba muy entusiasmado con ella.

Súbitamente, los pensamientos de Isa fueron distraídos por Albert que le pidió esperara por él, ya que al parecer el otro hombre quería presentarlo a unas amistades.

"No tardaré mucho, por favor, espérame aquí." Ella asintió con una sonrisa y los dos se alejaron.

Una vez a solas, Isa se dirigió con su bebida en mano hasta la entrada de los arcos y recargándose en la columna de uno de ellos, se dedicó a admirar el jardín para luego levantar el rostro para contemplar el cielo despejado de la noche. En verdad que era una hermosa velada y en definitiva, la presencia de Albert parecía darle un toque único... hasta se podría decir que mágico.

Sin pensarlo, un profundo suspiro se dejó escuchar. Había algo en ese joven rubio que la hacía sentir algo muy diferente e inusitado... la hacía sentir especial, como nunca nadie antes lo hubiera siquiera intentado. A pesar de su nerviosismo frente a él, todo se estaba dando de maravilla.

No obstante, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la plática que se estaba dando entre unas jóvenes no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Como las chicas no podían ver a quién fuera el centro de su conversación, no dudaron en hablar de manera directa sobre dicha persona.

"Parece que se ha propuesto acapararlo..." Comentó una en cierto tono resentido.

"No entiendo cómo es que ese chico tan guapo está con ella." Agregaba otra. "¿Te has fijado que ni siquiera lleva un vestido apropiado? Me parece de muy mal gusto llevar algo que ni siquiera está a la altura de la ocasión. Y lo peor de todo es el color, ¿a quién se le ocurre vestir de blanco en una boda?"

"Estoy segura de que no sabe nada de modas." Interrumpió una más y fue esto lo que precisamente hizo que Isa se volviera a verlas. Al ser la única en la fiesta que llevaba un vestido blanco, definitivamente esto le dijo que estaban hablando sobre ella.

Se trataba de tres chicas que estaban junto a una de las mesas de bebidas y que al parecer, les disgustaba mucho el tema del que hablaban, porque ninguna de las tres disimulaba su aparente molestia.

Con el ceño fruncido, Isa no pudo evitar que se volviera a mirar a sí misma y en especial a su indumentaria.

Fue entonces que pudo notar lo sencillo que ella vestía comparada con las otras. Esas chicas llevaban elegantes vestidos con sofisticados accesorios que adornaban las ya de por sí elaboradas prendas.

Una de ellas era una chica rubia y delgada que lucía un vestido negro y corto, adornado por mangas de encaje. Su peinado era muy elegante aún cuando su corte de cabello era corto. Con cada movimiento, las joyas en su mano y cuello, resaltaban mucho con su brillo. No había duda de que éstas eran genuinas. En verdad que era muy bonita.

Luego se dedicó a mirar a la segunda. Se trataba de una chica de tez bronceada y que portaba un llamativo y largo vestido verde oscuro sin mangas con altos tacones que la hacían verse muy estilizada y alta. Su cabello castaño suelto con luces y rulos, caía como en cascada en su espalda de manera sofisticada.

Comparada con ella, el cabello de Isa definitivamente carecía de vida. Tragó en seco al notar en ese momento su desventaja.

Por último, su atención se centró en la tercera. Esta era la chica que parecía ser la más molesta, porque era la que estaba dominando la charla. Con un vestido rojo oscuro con intrincados adornos dorados por toda la tela, era la más elegante y bonita de las tres. Su envidiable figura resaltaba aún más con lo entallado de la prenda y su pelirroja cabellera en un intrincado peinado alto, complementaba todo perfectamente.

"No sé ustedes," Dijo entonces la pelirroja, "pero en cuanto vuelva, me aseguraré de bailar con él."

"¿Cómo lo harás? Ya lo has visto, hasta el momento sólo ha bailado con esa..." Era la chica rubia que comentaba.

"De eso me encargo yo." Sentenció de nuevo la otra al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y dibujaba una sarcástica sonrisa.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Isa tomó de un trago su bebida y dejando la copa sobre la charola de uno de los meseros que pasaban, se dirigió con prisa hasta su mesa. Al llegar, tomó asiento y bajando la cabeza, trató de relajarse un poco... en verdad que estaba furiosa.

Jamás en su vida se había enfrentado a este tipo de ataques y mucho menos de parte de unas desconocidas. Nunca antes se había percatado de lo hirientes que pudiesen llegar a ser ciertos comentarios. Así que con sus dedos, comenzó a rozar la tela de su vestido y pudo comprobar que efectivamente, comparado con los de las otras, era demasiado sencillo y carecía de estilo. Sus manos no llevaban joya alguna y sus únicos accesorios a parte de su reloj, eran los aretes y colgante. Era más que obvio que éstos le daban un aspecto simple y hasta infantil comparados con aquellas joyas de piedras semi-preciosas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Isa pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que era dedicarse con más empeño al arreglo personal. Se prometió que jamás volvería a pasar por algo semejante y mucho menos, daría pie para que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de hablar mal o de tan siquiera criticarla. No, su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Así que decida, levantó la mirada para respirar profundo y soltar el aire lentamente. Esto la relajó mucho y sin querer dirigió la mirada hacia la pista de baile. Lo que vio, la dejó entonces perpleja: se trataba de Albert que estaba bailando precisamente con esa pelirroja.

Estaban bailando una suave melodía y mientras que él parecía tener la mirada distraída a un lado, la chica no apartaba la mirada de su rostro mientras que al parecer le decía algo. Por momentos el rubio la veía de frente para responderle con una delicada sonrisa, mientras que ella aprovechaba que habían varias parejas a su alrededor para pegarse cada vez más a él.

Contemplar esto causó que algo en el interior de Isa la hiciese sentirse mal, por esa razón y con mucha desilusión, desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado. De inmediato, sus pensamientos derrotistas le dijeron que una vez que esa chica acaparara la atención de Albert, ella no tendría otra oportunidad de estar con él. Esto la hizo sentir en verdad muy desanimada.

Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de comprobar exactamente lo contrario. Súbitamente, Albert llegó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Completamente sorprendida, Isa se volvió a mirar a la pista de baile en donde hacía unos momentos él había estado bailando con la otra, y descubrió con asombro que ahora esa chica estaba bailando con otro joven.

"Disculpa que me tardara, pero no pude evitar sacar a bailar a esa chica. Fui a buscarte en cuanto pude desocuparme, pero ya no estabas. En eso, el padre de Pablo me llamó para presentarme con ella y sugirió que bailáramos. No pude evítalo."

"No te preocupes... no es necesario que te disculpes." Le dijo ella en casi un susurro.

"Créeme que para mí era necesario que lo hiciera." Le decía él mientras miraba a la chica con la que recién había estado bailando y luego dirigió su ojos a Isa. "No es de caballeros dejar a la chica más linda de la fiesta sola..."

Totalmente sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba, Isa solamente lo miró perpleja. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, no estaba segura pero, ¿Albert se había referido a ella como la más linda de todas?

No creyendo del todo esto, lentamente se giró entonces para ver a la pelirroja que para ese momento la estaba mirando insistentemente con ojos como dagas. Podía verse el enojo claramente reflejado en su rostro a través de una mueca dibujada en éste y que obviamente la desfavorecía en ese instante... fue en ese preciso momento que lo entendió todo: Albert no se estaba dejando llevar tan sólo por el aspecto físico de las chicas en la fiesta. De seguro era algo más, ya que insistía en estar con ella.

Completamente anonadada, entonces se volvió a mirar de nueva cuenta al rubio que continuaba admirándola con una sutil sonrisa. Para cuando las miradas se encontraron, él extendió de nuevo su mano para invitarla a bailar.

"¿Bailamos?" Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que la chica se recobrara de su asombro y dibujara de nuevo una gran sonrisa. Así que asintiendo, se puso de pie para dejarse guiar hasta la pista de baile.

Curiosamente, al llegar, el tono de la música cambió por completo y se comenzaron a escuchar los acordes de una romántica melodía. La pareja no tardó en acomodarse al centro del lugar y muy pronto comenzaron a dejarse llevar por los delicados acordes que los hicieron balancearse entre suaves y armoniosas notas a media luz bajo los destellos y reflejos de la luna llena.

De hecho, los encargados de la luz y sonido habían preparado este efecto para los novios que justo bailaban 'su tema favorito', pero sin proponérselo, otra pareja más era la que estaba viviendo unos instantes únicos que los marcaría para siempre. Ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría el tan emotivo momento que quedó grabado en su interior.

Sin poder evitarlo, Isa cerró por un momento sus ojos para poder registrar en su mente lo que estaba viviendo y cada uno de sus detalles, pero al hacerlo, llamó la atención de Albert. Él parecía estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría con ella, y de alguna forma, también a su manera, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó él al verla actuar así. La chica abrió de inmediato los ojos para encontrarse con unos cielos que la admiraban curiosos.

Ella simplemente sonrío y negando suavemente con la cabeza, le explicó entonces lo que sucedía. "Trataba de grabar en mi mente todo esto... la música, el ambiente, todo lo que nos rodea. Es que todo es tan hermoso..."

"Entiendo lo que dices." Fue el comentario de Albert que la interrumpió. Intrigada aún ante sus palabras, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y fue dicha esta vez con una voz ronca de la emoción. "No sé qué es lo que me está sucediendo, pero de algo sí estoy seguro y es que nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú."

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar emocionados y lo hicieron aún más después de escuchar lo siguiente. "Jamás pensé que el día que mi mejor amigo se casara, yo tendría la oportunidad de conocer a tan hermoso ángel..."

Los ojos de Isa se abrieron ante tal comentario y en silencio le expresaron que en sí, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Así que sin más miramientos, Albert se fue acercando más a ella y cuando la tomó firme de la cintura, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con una voz tan suave que la hizo estremecerse, "Tu mirada y tu sonrisa me dicen mucho de ti: eres transparente y eso es precisamente lo que te hace única entre todas las demás."

Y soltando un suspiro contenido, entonces agregó, "Porque el atuendo más hermoso que una mujer puede llevar es su sonrisa y tú, tienes la más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida..."

Era evidente que se lo estaba diciendo en serio porque efectivamente había notado unos momentos antes la incertidumbre que Isa había tenido con respecto a las otras chicas, ya que sin querer él también las había escuchado hablar. Obviamente esto lo disgustó mucho y más que nunca quiso volver con ella, pero las cosas se complicaron entonces al verse forzado a invitar a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, desde el momento mismo que acompañó a la otra chica a bailar, había notado de inmediato el cambio de actitud que Isa había tenido. Eso de alguna manera le sirvió al percatarse de que ella, a pesar de sus evasivas y timidez, mostraba con su seriedad ante la situación, que también deseaba estar a su lado. Felizmente, todo se dio para que ahora estuvieran juntos.

Por lo que, sin siquiera darle oportunidad para que respondiera, acercó sus labios a su rostro para depositar suavemente un beso en su mejilla. Esto causó que no sólo ella se sonrojara, sino él también lo hiciera ante la audacia del impulso. Por lo que ambos se sumieron en silencio y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.

Para ese momento, algo había cambiado definitivamente entre ellos y la que fuera al inicio cierta incomodidad, dio paso a una de plena confianza. Isa dejándose llevar en los brazos de Albert, se sintió entonces como si flotara en las nubes y por primera vez en la noche, se sintió relajada.

En ese mismo instante, todos sus miedos y sentimientos negativos hacia ella misma se fueron desvanecieron, dando paso a unos de completa seguridad.

Por otra parte, lo curioso de todo es que ella no entendió que lo que realmente sucedió fue que al estar en compañía de Albert, se había llevado todas las esperanzas y deseos de las otras chicas para estar con él. No era que la odiaran por ser ella, sino por lo que representaba: que alguien más había sido la favorecida. Sea lo que fuere que había llamado la atención del rubio, Isa lo tenía consigo, ya fuera con o sin atuendos caros y joyería exclusiva. Era simplemente ella.

Por lo que no fue el vestido o la manera en que pudiese lucir, era ella mostrando ante los demás esa característica única que llevaba en su interior y que se reflejaba fielmente en su exterior. Tal vez como lo había comentado una de esas chicas, el que fuera la única que se presentara con un vestido blanco en la fiesta, la hizo en un principio destacarse sin siquiera proponérselo y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de él, dando paso a que Albert deseara conocerla.

En sí, era muy probable que hubiera sido esto lo que llamó inicialmente la atención de Albert. Sin embargo, como él mismo se lo confesó, fue su natural y transparente manera de ser la que al final la destacó entre todas; comprobando una vez más que una bella sonrisa adorna más que un diamante y una genuina mirada brilla más que cualquier piedra preciosa.

Por esta razón, aquel que fuera catalogado como el chico más guapo de la fiesta, no tuvo ojos más que para Isa y aunque muchos cuestionaran su elección, Albert sabía que en sus brazos estaba la más bella de las chicas presentes. En su opinión, no había duda alguna.

-

La noche siguió su curso y con el transcurso de las horas, Albert tuvo oportunidad de sentarse a charlar más tiempo con Isa. La timidez y reserva que un principio ella le mostró, se fue desvaneciendo y pronto ambos charlaban como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. Por supuesto que también contaron con la compañía de Ana y de Anthony que se sentaron con ellos para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Así que entre risas y comentarios interesantes, las chicas fueron conociendo cada vez más sobre ese par de rubios y viceversa también.

Para cuando dieron las doce y al parecer el ritmo de la fiesta había disminuido al haberse retirado muchos de los invitados, los cuatro jóvenes siguieron adelante con la diversión. Continuaron bailando y conversando hasta que llegó el momento de despedir a los novios que para entonces estaban a punto de partir para su tan ansiada Luna de Miel.

Entre emotivos abrazos y deseos de felicidad, los cuatro fueron a despedir a la pareja a la entrada. A este punto, por supuesto que el novio se había dado cuenta de todo y de inmediato entendió lo que sucedía entre las dos parejas. Por lo que mientras la novia se despedía de sus padres, Pablo miraba con interés a sus dos amigos que ahora estaban acompañados por sus queridas primas. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

Así que llegado el momento de despedirse de Albert y mientras los dos se abrazaban fraternalmente, el novio le susurro algo que no pudo ser escuchado por los demás, "Veo que has encontrado al ángel que habías estado esperando por tanto tiempo..."

Albert no pudo decir nada sino tan sólo dibujar una gran sonrisa y palmeándolo en su hombro, simplemente le respondió, "Estoy seguro de que ella es de quien siempre te hablé."

"Si es así, felicidades, querido amigo." Y estrechando su mano, ambos se despidieron, sabiendo que no solamente uno sino los dos, habían por fin encontrado a aquella chica de sus sueños que tanto habían anhelado.

Por lo que al abordar el auto y despedirse de todos, la pareja de recién casados estaba por comenzar el viaje para dirigirse hacia un nuevo y emocionante destino. Se trataba del comienzo de una nueva vida para ellos y los dos estaban deseosos de poder iniciar esa aventura juntos.

En cuanto el auto gradualmente comenzó a alejarse, Albert se colocó junto a Isa y sin siquiera proponérselo, con naturalidad la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de ella, haciéndola sonrojar y temblar nerviosa. Así que mientras todos los demás se despedían del auto que para entonces ya se perdía por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, ellos dos permanecieron unidos ante el firme pero sutil contacto.

Anthony y Ana fueron los primeros en entrar y mientras se alejaban entre risas con dirección al jardín, Albert detuvo a Isa para tener unos momentos a solas con ella. Así que cuando todos ya se habían alejado, Albert se acercó aún más a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas acercándolas a su pecho, le habló casi en un susurro.

"Parto para Inglaterra en un par de días." Sus cielos brillaban con emoción. "Por eso, me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo disponible a tu lado. Dime, ¿te gustaría salir a comer y a pasear juntos mañana?" Le dijo mientras sus ojos implorantes esperaban la respuesta.

Isa no supo a bien qué decirle. Para ella, toda la sucesión de eventos se estaba dando demasiado rápido y esto la dejó muda por unos momentos. Albert pudo percibir su conflicto interno de emociones, por lo que tomando ambas manos, se las llevó a su rostro para besarlas tiernamente. "Por favor, dime que aceptarás..."

Ante la insistencia y descubrir que en verdad él la estaba invitando a salir en una cita, cuando sintió la suave caricia que él le daba en la mejilla con su dedo índice, Isa pudo finalmente reaccionar, dibujando una sonrisa y asintiendo emocionada.

Albert estaba feliz al sentirse correspondido. Por lo que dejándose llevar por el impulso del momento, la tomó entre sus brazos para luego colocar un casto beso en su frente que quiso prolongar por unos instantes más para saborearla y poder sentirla así de cerca.

Afortunadamente para ella, el lugar estaba no tan iluminado para que él notase que su rostro estaba totalmente encendido. Isa no podía entender el por qué de esta reacción con Albert... seguramente, era porque él despertaba algo único en ella que nunca antes ningún otro chico había logrado. Y era precisamente ese 'algo' lo que hacía que actuase como una típica adolescente.

Al separarse ambos, él le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo y al tomarlo, ella aún estaba sintiéndose abochornada por todo. Entendiendo esto, Albert simplemente colocó su mano sobre la de ella y ambos se encaminaron hasta la pista de baile para de inmediato, incorporarse junto con las demás parejas al suave vaivén que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

-

Mientras tanto, en una mesa no lejos de ahí, otro par de ojos como un cielo claro miraba pensativo y a la vez distraído a la pareja. Y no fue sino hasta que su acompañante le habló que el chico se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Sucede algo, Anthony?" Era Ana que le preguntaba de nueva cuenta al no haber recibido respuesta la primera vez.

El joven, se giró entonces para mirar de frente a la chica y bajando la mirada un poco, le respondió, "Disculpa, no pasa nada. Es que ver a mi tío actuando así, me sorprende." Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a la pista de baile.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Si se puede saber." El joven se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, como si tratara de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Luego, sin despegar la mirada del otro rubio y su acompañante, comentó, "Es que nunca antes se había comportado así. Tío Albert jamás invita a bailar a nadie y míralo ahora, no ha dejado a tu prima sola en toda la noche."

Para ese momento Ana también los miraba atenta, escuchando al rubio a su lado. En efecto, ella también lo había notado, pero no le pareció extraño sino hasta que Anthony compartió con ella lo que pensaba.

"Mi tío siempre ha sido un solitario al que no le han importado las numerosas atenciones de las chicas que siempre están tratando de llamar su atención, y debo decirte que en verdad que tiene muchas admiradoras. Es extraño, pero desde que recuerdo, él siempre me dijo que reconocería de inmediato a la chica que sería para él..." El joven pausó un momento antes de volverse a mirar a una muy confundida Ana. "Me dijo que sería un ángel."

Los dos se miraron con extrañeza por unos minutos antes de dirigir de nueva cuenta sus miradas hacia Isa. Entonces Ana pareció entender las insólitas palabras del chico a su lado. Por muy raro que parezca, no fue sino hasta eso momento que ella misma se dio cuenta de que su prima en verdad parecía un ángel. Con su prístino y blanco vestido, su cabello a los hombros, pero sobre todo su mágica sonrisa y deslumbrante rostro, en verdad que reflejaba a un ser angelical.

-

¿Fue acaso una coincidencia o tal vez una jugarreta del destino? Tal vez ni aún los protagonistas sepan alguna vez la verdad.

Lo que si era cierto, es que mientras Albert e Isa se perdían en un mundo propio para seguir disfrutando de la que sería la primera de muchas noches juntos, ninguno pudo percatarse de la felicidad que los dos reflejaban en esos momentos y que difícilmente podían disimular. Era algo realmente único y pocas veces visto.

Ahí, en plena pista de baile, los dos estaban dando comienzo a lo que sería una romántica historia de descubrimiento en donde se darían cuenta de que a veces, algo en nuestro interior nos dice en repetidas ocaciones que no hay que apresurarse, sino simplemente disfrutar de la vida mientras aparece a nuestro encuentro, aquella persona que es el perfecto idóneo para nosotros.

Por su parte, Albert extrañamente, tenía en sí una vaga idea de quién sería la chica para él y no hubo duda alguna desde que la conoció; pero todo había tomado gratamente por sorpresa a la chica que ese día, sin saberlo y ni siquiera proponérselo, conocería a quien en verdad la complementaba.

En efecto, con el tiempo comprobaron que él resultó ser el idóneo para ella, así como también ella misma lo fue para él... y es que para Albert, tal y como lo había expresado desde un principio y en sus propias palabras, ella simplemente fue desde un principio, su ángel.


End file.
